Ausencia
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: ICHIRUKI. "Desandar el sendero que escribimos juntos es tocar un silencio profundo en el corazón". DB


**Noche 5****: Ausencia**

**Colección: "Twenty-five nights for dream"**

_Basada en:__ "Esta ausencia" de David Bisbal_

_Nota:__ Contiene fragmentos del manga original "Bleach", escrito y dibujado por Kubo Tite-sama._

_Personajes:__ Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki_

_Aclaración:__ Bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco, es todo obra del gran maestro Kubo Tite._

* * *

><p><em>Desandar el sendero que escribimos juntos<br>es tocar un silencio profundo en el corazón.  
>Escapar por las brechas de un amor profundo<br>es mentir de nuevo por negar tu ausencia._

* * *

><p>El crujido que hacía la mecedora vieja de mimbre era lo único que apenas si podía oír. Detuvo su vaivén sólo para poder apreciar el sonido de los cascabeles del adorno que permanecía eterno en su ventana. Los colores que tenía eran el violeta y el celeste, junto con dos enormes cascabeles que balanceaba el viento. Miró apenas con un ojo, mientras el otro permanecía casi sellado, cansado y ojeroso.<p>

El amanecer estaba lejos. No podía saber qué hora era pero a juzgar por la tenue luz que aún emitía la Luna juraría que eran las cuatro de la madrugada. El viento soplaba provocando un sonido triste. Los cascabeles volvieron a desprender su melodía. Sonrió apenas mientras volvía a cerrar su ojo y a mecerse. El crujido volvió.

* * *

><p><em>Una<em>_ mañana salí a caminar como me lo recomendó mi médico. Hace más de una semana que no puedo pegar ojo durante la noche. Sé por qué es, aunque no quiera reconocerlo. Y estoy seguro de que tú también lo sabes._

_Es algo curioso, pero cada vez que llega esta época del año, me siento extrañamente melancólico. Todos me miran con rareza, incluso hasta han llegado a regañarme en muchas oportunidades. No niego que me veo algo tonto, y hasta veces torpe, pero no dejo de preguntarme por qué causa es e insisto en encontrar una pronta solución a mi patético estado._

_Pasé por la confitería de Orihime, siempre tan brillante y ordenada. Entré sin pensar, y ella me recibió con su gran sonrisa. Tenía un delantal rosado, lleno de volados y en el centro, aquel ridículo conejo Chappy. Instantáneamente mi mente se llenó de ti. De tus dibujos ridículos y de cómo defendías a morir a ese estúpido conejo. Sonreí y Orihime me miró desconcertada. _

_Charlamos mientras me sirvió un café y una porción de pastel de chocolate, que, de paso, me recordó cómo te gustaba. La conversación ya no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera supe de qué habíamos estado hablando cuando salí. Tomé aire fresco, respiré muy hondo, y me despedí de mi amiga del Instituto con la mano levantada. Cuantas cosas han pasado desde ésa época, tantas que ya no puedo recordarlas todas._

_Caminé erráticamente por las calles de Karakura, suponiendo qué estarías haciendo allá donde estés. La Sociedad de Almas es un lugar vasto, lleno de cosas asombrosas, pero sé que en el fondo, estás extrañando esta aburrida ciudad, tanto como yo tu compañía. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me detuve, intentando olvidarte. Aún sabiendo que es imposible quitarte de mi mente, lo intenté por enésima vez._

_Seguí mi camino, ya que tenía que pasar por el taller de Chad a buscar unos papeles. Ishida quería venderme su auto a toda costa, y sólo Chad sabía bien cómo hacer para lograr esa transacción. No es que nosotros fuéramos idiotas, pero estábamos fuera del ambiente, y eso nos desfavorecía bastante. De todas formas, no es que esté muy interesado en comprar un auto, cualquiera sea, pero es que ese idiota me molesta tanto… ¡Ay! ¡Cómo lo odio a veces!_

_Llegué, pero el local estaba cerrado. Miré mi reloj pulsera y descubrí que eran ya las diez y media, pero, mi tiempo se detuvo cuando noté el día que era, detrás de las agujas del reloj. _

_Suspiré agotado y bajé lentamente mi mano hasta que quedó al costado de mi cuerpo. Estaba ya resignado a no saber en qué día vivía, pero, que ya haya llegado este día y ni siquiera haberme percatado de ello, era grave. Más de lo que suponía._

_Lo mejor, para mi parecer en ese momento, era ir a despejarme a alguna plaza o parque cercano. No estaba muy lejos de aquel pequeño recinto donde alguna vez habíamos practicado cómo blandir mi zampakutoh cuando recién me había convertido en shinigami. ¿Lo recuerdas? Estoy seguro que sí._

_Caminé lentamente, olvidando el motivo por el cual estaba allí. Sólo caminaba en la dirección exacta, al lugar dónde después me enterraría en mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar de nuevo? ¿Por qué no, simplemente, quitaban ese día del almanaque?_

_Al llegar, noté cómo la señora que hamacaba a su pequeña niña en el columpio me observó con detenimiento. No la reconocí de inmediato, es más, ni siquiera me importaba hacerlo. Sólo me limité a llegar a lo que alguna vez fue tu asiento, mientras leías un manga y yo entrenaba._

* * *

><p>Un golpe alteró su percepción del ambiente. La ventana se cerró con violencia y los cascabeles se agitaron sonando con furia. Sonrió con tristeza, tal vez había llegado su hora. Continuó meciéndose.<p>

– ¿Acaso vienes por mi? – preguntó con su voz apagada, llena de arena. Los años que había pasado en soledad le pesaban demasiado. Abrió levemente sus cansados ojos, que llevaban décadas sin dormir y logró divisar una silueta en la oscuridad. Alguien de gran porte y espalda ancha. Tal vez un joven con kimono negro. – Ven shinigami, acércate que aún no he muerto

La sombra negra se movió lentamente en dirección a la mecedora, deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos de la puerta. El aire se tornó denso y los cascabeles no paraban de sonar haciendo una especie de lamento tortuoso.

– ¿Vienes por mi o sólo a burlarte de mi estado? – la sombra no se inmutaba. Sonrió. – Seguramente te reirás y te irás como lo hicieron todos los demás. Aún no es mi turno de regresar

* * *

><p><em>Me senté con pesadez, dejando caer mi cuerpo sobre el banco de piedra. Había ido allí a consciencia de lo que sucedería, ya que estar en ese parque por más de diez segundos me provocaría noches enteras de pensamientos sin sentido sobre ti. Pero, ¿qué más da? Si, viendo la más dura realidad, me paso la vida pensando en ti.<em>

_Miré al cielo. Noté que las nubes habían estado presentes toda la mañana, y que no me había dado cuenta de que no había sol. Quizás lloviera más tarde, pero en ese momento no me preocupaba la lluvia, sino el día entero y su noche._

_¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó? ¿Por qué tardamos tanto en darnos cuenta que en realidad nos dañábamos mutuamente? ¿Es justo que estemos separados después de tanto tiempo estando juntos?_

_/FB/_

_- Esta es nuestra despedida, Ichigo – dijo__ Rukia con una sonrisa mentirosa en su rostro. Sabía de sobra que quería llorar pero no demostraría flaquezas, no tenía ningún sentido, no cambiaría nada._

_- Eso parece – contestó él, con la misma cara que traía ella. Comprendía su tono y su mirada, pero nunca reconocería lo que realmente le pasaba por la mente y el corazón._

_- ¿Qué? No te pongas tan triste – quiso destacar en él lo que ella misma sentía – Aunque no seas capaz de verme, yo seguiré viéndote – era cierto, sin duda. Pero sabía que la Sociedad de Almas no la dejaría volver jamás._

_- ¿Qué? ¡Escuchar eso no me hace para nada feliz! – gritó, poniéndose la mano detrás de la nuca - ¡Y no me estaba poniendo sentimental! – agregó, excusándose._

_Se acercaron lentamente, hasta quedar uno frente al otro, desmintiendo todo lo que habían dicho. Los demás, que los observaban desde lejos, sabían que era lo más difícil de todo lo que habían pasado: despedirse para siempre._

_/FB/_

_La señora con la niña ya se habían ido. Miré el reloj nuevamente y comprobé con algo de asombro que ya eran las once con diez minutos. Chad ya habría abierto el taller y yo tenía algo que hacer. Pero no podía levantarme de ese banco, no sin seguir recordándote y sin saber cómo fue que dije aquello esa vez._

_Yo tuve la culpa de todo lo que sucedió. __Yo sabía que desplegar esa nueva y final técnica me despojaría no sólo de mis poderes sino también de mi capacidad de verte y sentirte. Lo sabía y asumí el riesgo porque alguna vez dije que tomaba el cargo de shinigami sustituto y era mi deber como tal proteger mi ciudad y a mis amigos._

_/FB/_

_- Diles a todos que les deseo lo mejor – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Ella estaba desvaneciéndose frente a él y ya no había más tiempo…_

_- Está__ bien – respondió Rukia con una voz grave. Agachó la cabeza, ya no podía ver aquellos ojos sin soltar toda la angustia que tenía en su pecho. Necesitaba permanecer entera frente a él y frente a todos. _

_Él siguió mirándola intensamente, con una expresión entre triste y feliz. Desde un principio sabían que eran de mundos distintos, que nunca podrían estar juntos. Tal vez por eso antes no habían pronunciado palabra sobre sus sentimientos, ni lo harían jamás._

_Ella levantó su mirada y dejó que esos ojos miel penetraran en ella._

_- Adiós, Rukia – dijo con resignación. Estaba desapareciendo y no había remedio._

_-Gracias_

_/FB/_

_Nunca pensé que dolería tanto como lo hizo. No __puedo reconocerme sin ella, a pesar de que me esforcé durante meses, nunca pude volverme a hallar. Ella me daba la razón de ser y me complementaba tanto que ni siquiera me daba cuenta de ello._

_Ahora, lo único que me llena es la soledad y un gran vacío. Un lugar que nadie nunca pudo llenar en este tiempo que pasó desde que te fuiste. Es demasiada carga hasta para __mí._

_A veces pienso que no fui suficientemente fuerte y que en realidad no los pude proteger de la forma en que yo hubiera querido. ¿De q__ué sirvió derrotar a Aizen si ni siquiera pudimos disfrutarlo juntos un momento? ¿De qué sirvieron todos esos días de bronca y búsqueda desesperada si después nos quedamos sin encontrar nada?_

* * *

><p>- ¿Dónde irás, shinigami? ¿Ahora te arrepentirás de llevarme contigo? ¿O es que no merezco siquiera morir? – su voz arenosa apenas si se oía entre los ruidos que provocaba el viento. Atinó a pararse, con dificultad. – Ya soy demasiado vieja, incluso hasta para que me vengan a buscar desde la Sociedad de Almas – sonrió, abatida. – Bien – miró hacia el lugar donde estaba la sombra, junto a la puerta. – Si no viniste por mí, vete de una maldita vez, me estorbas – de mala manera. Terminó de incorporarse y tomó un bastón que estaba apoyado sobre la pared. Caminó unos pasos y volvió la vista hacia la sombra que permanecía inmóvil.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jamás pensé que sería tan duro. Fue fácil decir que al separarnos todo volvería a la normalidad, tu en la Sociedad de Almas y yo aquí, con los humanos. Como debió haber sido siempre. Pero en realidad siento que no tengo vida desde que te fuiste, siento que todo cae sobre mi. Siento que tu partida no la va a borrar el tiempo.<em>

_Me levanté y mientras caminaba saliendo del parque vi a una pareja caminando de la mano. No decían nada, sólo miraban al frente y caminaban juntos. No quiero olvidarte. No quiero resignarme a que no volverás jamás, a que no podré verte aunque lo hagas._

_El taller estaba abierto. Pero había olvidado por completo qué quería preguntarle a Chad. Giré en la esquina, sin querer pensar más. ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquel día en el que te conocí? Casi sin querer me enamoré y ahora estoy acá, solo con tu ausencia._

_Llegué al río, donde falleció mi madre y me quedé estático. Sigo aquí parado, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Estoy en el mismo lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de mamá tras el ataque del hollow. ¿Debería hacer algo? ¿Acaso la muerte me acercaría a ti? ¡Rukia, háblame!_

– _Rukia – digo sin querer. Tu nombre se lo lleva el viento. Sonrío. – Enana del demonio – me agacho. La __hierba es suave y una brisa la mueve. Miro el río, el agua fluye._

_Nunca podré descansar de tu recuerdo porque lo que me envuelve en realidad es tu ausencia. Una ausencia que jamás podré quitarme de encima, una ausencia que no me deja vivir. Me aterra la idea de suicidarme para estar contigo, porque no puedo afirmar que haciéndolo seré llevado a la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Qué castigo le espera a un alma en pena que decide quitarse la vida por mano propia? Seguramente ninguno bueno, tal vez vagar durante décadas por el mundo humano, o tal vez el infierno. _

– _Pronto estaremos juntos_

* * *

><p>"<em>Esta ausencia de hielo<br>de piel, de silencio  
>que corta las horas sin piedad.<em>

_Esta ausencia infinita  
>de noches y días<br>no tiene final._

_Fue tan fácil decir  
>que el adiós sanaría<br>las espinas clavadas  
>en tu alma y la mía.<em>

_Esta ausencia me grita  
>que se acaba la vida<br>porque no volverás, volverás__…"_

* * *

><p><em>El agua está calma. La brisa me envuelve en sensaciones que no había tenido nunca antes. ¿Por qué me siento así? Estoy sólo con tu ausencia, junto al río que se llevó a mi madre mirando el agua que está calma.<em>

_Una leve presión en mi pecho hace que lleve mi mano derecha a él. Dudo en mirar, suponiendo que es como las otras veces en las que siento esa misma presión. Sé lo que es, pero no puedo admitirlo._

_Sonrío levemente y cierro los ojos. Ya no hay sonidos a mí alrededor y el atardecer está finalizando. Estuve aquí demasiado tiempo. Aspiro profundamente, sintiendo cada centímetro cúbico de aire llenar mis pulmones y tu imagen aparece frente a mí como un fantasma._

_No sé cuánto tiempo he estado con los ojos cerrados. Tampoco me importa. Necesito descansar un poco para reponerme de tu recuerdo._

* * *

><p>- Vete – repitió la anciana y el reflejo de un rayo potente alumbró por un instante sus empequeñecidos ojos. Sin embargo no logró divisar el aspecto de la sombra. – Todos hacen esto – comenzó a contar una historia que hilvanaba desde hacía años. – Me miran durante horas y luego se van por donde vinieron, dejándome sola y envejeciendo – tomó una jarra con un líquido amarronado y sirvió un poco en un vaso. – Sé que esto es un castigo, pero no pensé que me fueran a tomar de ejemplo para los novatos – sonrió tristemente.<p>

* * *

><p><em>No puedo decir cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que salí de mi habitación. Estaba demasiado deprimida hasta para levantarme. Mi hermano y Renji me visitaban a menudo, preguntándome por mi salud y mi estado de ánimo, seguramente muy preocupados. Yo siempre contestaba "bien, gracias. No necesito nada", cuando en realidad esperaba ansiosa una única cosa: que me dejaran regresar a Karakura.<em>

_Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas y lo deseaba con toda mi alma. Quería, necesitaba volver para decirte lo que no me atreví en todos aquellos meses en los que luchábamos y vivíamos juntos._

_Vivir. ¿Qué es vivir? ¿Es esto que estoy haciendo aquí en la Sociedad de Almas? ¿O es lo que tú haces con los otros humanos? Me debatía entre un sin fin de preguntas, queriendo en vano descifrar qué era la vida realmente. Esa vida eterna estaba consumiéndome de a poco. ¿De qué servía saber que viviría por siempre si no podía estar a tu lado? Me destapé con violencia y me vestí rápidamente. No podía dejar pasar ese momento de iluminación. La vida, la única vida posible que tenía, era estando contigo._

_El kimono negro me pesaba más que nunca. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Cuál sería el castigo para un shinigami que quería volver a la vida? ¿Qué consecuencias traería? Tal vez debía pagar el alto precio de jamás poder volver a entrar en la Sociedad de Almas. Pero qué más daba, tal vez nunca regresaría, pero podría vivir una vida que jamás tuve. Sin eternidades, pero con pasión y amor._

* * *

><p>- Veo que no te irás, diga lo que diga – volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó nuevamente. Tomó una pequeña caja que estaba sobre una mesa junto a la mecedora. – Todo lo que hice en mi vida estuvo mal, desde que tomé aquella terrible decisión sin pensar – sacó de adentro un cigarro fino encendió un fósforo. – Incluso esto – rió levemente y dio una pitada mientras lo encendía. - ¿Por qué la vida tuvo que ser tan injusta con nosotros? – reflexionó, comenzado nuevamente a hondar en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. – Siempre te amé, siempre, desde la primera vez que te vi – expiró, sacando humo por la boca y la nariz. El ambiente comenzó a tornarse denso nuevamente y los cascabeles se calmaron. – Ven shinigami, acércate – lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella, pero la sombra no se movía de su lugar. – No voy a hacerte nada – bromeó. – Sólo quisiera contarte mi historia, la triste historia de mi vida<p>

* * *

><p><em>Caminé despacio por los pasillos de la mansión, sin temor alguno de encontrarme con mi hermano. Pero él no estaba allí, lo sabía. Podía sentir su reiatsu lejos. Renji tampoco estaba cerca. Sonreí sin quererlo.<em>

_Miré de reojo el ventanal de la galería y pude apreciar el gran cerezo del centro del parque. Ese árbol significaba tanto para Byakuya que daría hasta su vida por resguardarlo._

/FB/

_- Es el árbol que plantamos con tu hermana meses antes que ella – miró a Rukia con los ojos húmedos – se fuera de mi lado – ella observó el cerezo y unas marcas en su tronco._

_- ¿Qué es eso que se ve en el tronco? – preguntó inconscientemente. La mirada de Byakuya se ensombreció._

_- Hay personas que no entienden el significado de las cosas_

_/FB/_

_¿Había algo así para nosotros?__ Esas mismas personas serían las que no entendían lo que había nacido entre nosotros. ¿Nosotros? Si nunca hubo un nosotros. Nunca me atreví a decirte lo que sentía. En realidad, no supe si esto que me pasaba era lo que ahora sé. Me toco el pecho con mi mano derecha, sintiendo un dolor punzante. A pesar de ello sonrío. Es un síntoma de que mis sentimientos se mantienen intactos, de que una vez que regrese todo será diferente. Viviré._

* * *

><p>- La vida no es más que una sucesión de hechos que te hacen feliz – dio otra pitada a su pequeño cigarro. – Pero, estando tan sola como yo no es tan simple – expiró y fijó su mirada un momento en la sombra. Otro relámpago alumbró el ambiente y logró divisar el perfil de un hombre, confirmándole la presencia del shinigami recostado en la pared, junto a la puerta. Sonrió. – Vivir. ¿Qué es vivir para ti? – le preguntó a sabiendas de que no respondería. - ¿Vivir es esto? – hizo un gesto con las manos refiriéndose a ella misma. - ¿O es lo que tú haces en la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Eh? – volvió a mirarlo. - ¡Contesta! – gritó, enfurecida. Las lágrimas amenazaron con caer.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Los recuerdos me envolvían. Sentía que mis piernas temblaban con sólo tocar el picaporte que me llevaría al exterior. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Tragué saliva con dificultad y sentí la presencia de mi hermano acercarse con cierta prisa. Seguramente vendría a mi encuentro.<em>

_- Hermano – se me escapó. Lo quiero aunque me costó reconocerlo. Él fue la única persona, excepto Renji y después el Capitán Ukitake, que creyó ciegamente en mí y me cuidó siempre, incondicionalmente. Dudé un momento, por ellos. Pero mis sentimientos por ti eran más fuertes que nada, eran mi motivación para seguir, para vivir._

_Roté el picaporte y salí, dejando mi largo pasado atrás. Toda una vida, o no, sola. Pensando en que le debía demasiado a todos. Pero me iba, contenta de haber hecho lo que tenía que hacer en ese mundo. Sin miramiento alguno. Me iba a vivir, a lo que yo pensaba que era vivir. _

_Caminé rápidamente y busqué mi mariposa del infierno. La miré, sabiendo que sería la última vez que una de ellas me acompañaría y sonreí. Estaba feliz por lo que estaba haciendo, volvería a tu lado, de donde jamás debería haberme ido._

* * *

><p>- La vida no es nada – concluyó y aplastó la colilla de su cigarrillo en un cenicero de cerámica, que estaba lleno de ellas. – No es nada – repitió. La sombra comenzó a acercarse a la mujer, lentamente. Ella cerró sus ojos, esperando algo que jamás llegaría. El hombre se detuvo a unos dos metros de la mecedora y la contemplaba con lástima. No había llegado aún su hora, aunque se sentía su deseo por irse del otro lado.<p>

- Yo creo que la vida es mucho más de lo que tú estás diciendo – contestó al fin el shinigami, con voz solemne. La mujer no abrió sus ojos, ni siquiera se inmutó por la respuesta inesperada del hombre. – La vida está llena de ausencias, pero no es algo que se deba desperdiciar bajo ningún punto de vista

- ¿Qué sabes tú de la vida? ¡Estás muerto! – gritó. Apretó los apoyabrazos de la mecedora con fuerza, haciendo que crujieran. - ¡Estás bien muerto! ¡¿Cuántos años has vivido, chico? ¡¿Veinte? ¡¿Treinta? ¡No eres más que un muerto! – estaba enojada y ofuscada. ¿Cómo ese crío iba a decirle a ella, justamente a ella, qué era la vida?

- No he vivido mucho, ni tampoco hace mucho que he muerto – hizo una pequeña pausa. – Pero sé que no hay que desperdiciar la vida, ni la humana ni ninguna – se acercó unos pasos más.

- Detente – lo miró a los ojos, fijamente. No podía verlo, pero sabía dónde estaba exactamente. – No te acerques más si es que no vienes a llevarme, shinigami

- No me diga 'shinigami' – la mujer abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y un torrente de recuerdos se colaron en su mente.

* * *

><p><em>La puerta se cerró detrás de <em>_mí. Cerré los ojos y aspiré profundamente. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Sesenta? ¿Setenta? No podía saberlo. Mi misión era simple. Poner en aviso a una mujer exiliada que llegaría a cumplir su sentencia en un mes y podría volver a la Sociedad de Almas cuando muera. Era simple._

_Pero me temblaban las piernas como a un novato. Después de tantos años se sentía igual respirar el aire del mundo humano, era exactamente lo mismo que cuando me fui. Comencé a caminar, buscando el lugar al que me enviaron. ¿Cómo podría identificar a una anciana de la que no sabía ni el nombre?_

_La noche era ventosa y se aproximaba una tormenta. Nada de eso me intimidaba, sólo, por alguna razón, la presencia de esa ciudad y del río. Aquel río que se había llevado tantas cosas importantes._

_Después de unos minutos llegué a la dirección indicada. Una pequeña casa en las afueras. Le faltaban algunas tejas en el techo y sus paredes estaban despintadas. Una ventana estaba abierta y colgaba de ella un adorno familiar para mí, el cual tenía dos enormes cascabeles que se agitaban con el viento._

_Sólo era entrar sin anunciarme, hablarle en sueños y volver. Entré travesando la pared, reviviendo una escena que creí conocida. Sonreí sin querer y un pequeño dolor se instaló en mi pecho. Allí estaba la anciana, meciéndose en su sillón. Era de pequeña estatura, delgada, totalmente canosa. Le hubiera dado unos noventa años. Su kimono era negro y se confundía con la oscuridad del ambiente. Su cabello lacio estaba sujeto con una hebilla sobre la nuca, dejando un mechón sobre su frente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con tranquilidad._

_Me sentía extraño. Había un aroma, una fragancia que me enloquecía. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Una shinigami exiliada? ¿Por qué la habrían condenado? ¿Una anciana? ¿O se habría vuelto anciana con el paso de los años en el mundo humano?_

_¿Quién era realmente ella? Además, ¿por qué me enviaban a mi a esa misión? Estaba el shinigami asignado trabajando desde hacía meses en Karakura, ¿por qué justamente yo? Tal vez porque pensaron que reconocería la zona y podría hallarle más fácilmente. No es que recordara nada de mi vida allí, pero supongo que ellos tendrían sus razones para creer eso. De todas formas no me interesaba._

_Sin embargo estaba allí parado, detenido, estático frente a una mujer mayor que no emitía sonido alguno. No al menos hasta ese momento._

_Estaba decidida a quedarme entre los humanos. Firmé mi pacto y obedecí la dura ley del Seireitei. Sería condenada, pero no me importaba. Ya estaría viva para cuando el juicio se llevara a cabo y ni siquiera podría verlos. No podían hacerme nada y realmente no me interesaba regresar, no por muchos años._

_Una vez que me despojé de mi vida como shinigami y renuncié a todo, te busqué. Estaba feliz por saber que te vería después de tantos meses y que me mirarías a los ojos con esa misma mirada que me diste en nuestra despedida. Mi ansiedad me llevó hasta tu casa, pero no había nadie allí._

_Caminé largo rato hasta llegar junto al río, donde había gente reunida. Sólo me bastó con ver una sola escena. Tú en el suelo, mojado, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de felicidad que jamás vi en tu rostro. Esa única escena fue la que se grabó en mi memoria y me tuvo presa del dolor todos estos años. Te amé tanto que tu ausencia me pesó día y noche, años tras año. Y aún te amo._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ya lo ves, tu partida no condujo a nada<br>porque nada hace el tiempo a la sombra de mi soledad.  
>Ya lo ves, derrotado y sin hallar la calma<br>¡qué daría por verte y olvidarlo todo!"_

* * *

><p>El corazón de la anciana se detuvo un instante al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del joven shinigami.<p>

- ¿Cómo has dicho? – intentó volver a pararse, pero sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al suelo. - ¿Qué has dicho? – repitió más suavemente. Llevó las manos a su cara, que se mojaron con las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar.

- No me llame shinigami – se acercó aún más y se arrodilló frente a la mujer, mirándola intensamente. La penumbra apenas dejaba entrever sus rasgos. Los ojos del shinigami también estaban húmedos. – Soy Ichigo Kurosaki – extendió su mano y tomó la de la anciana. Ella lo miró.

- Soy Rukia Kuchiki


End file.
